Escape the Darkness
by carlisle's girl
Summary: Bella's parents aren't Charlie and Renee, and the childhood she grew up in is radically different, filled with abuse and pain. And that's not the thing different in her life. How will it all effect Bella?
1. Bella's First Memories

_Escape the Darkness_

Chapter One

Bella's First Memories

Isabella Swan waddled into the kitchen, her big brown four-year-old eyes lit up at the sight of her father. Simon was talking on his cell phone and did not look up when his daughter came in. She reached up and tugged on his expensive suit jacket. Simon snapped his fingers in her face, signaling for her to be quiet.

"Daddy!" she cried gleefully, completely ignoring her dad's warning, "Daddy! Look I drew

you a picture!"

"Shut up, Isabella. I'm on the f phone!" he practically shouted. He moved farther away from his child. However, Isabella kept trying her hardest to get Simon to pay attention to her. She reached up onto her tiptoes and tried to hand the picture to her father. Annoyed, he roughly grabbed the drawing ripping the corner of it. Simon then put it on the pile of dirty dishes in the sink. He proceeded talking to whomever on the phone.

"Daddy like picture?" Isabella said, practically jumping up and down in excitement.

"No, I'm sorry, sir. I did not quite catch that," Simon said into the phone. He glared at his daughter before replying, "Yes I am paying attention to you, sir. My daughter Isabella is being a brat."

"Daddy!"

"Sir? Can I call you back? I need to take care of my daughter-"He paused, "I'm really

sorry, sir….no please, sir don't hang up!"

The line went dead.

"Now look what you done!" Simon yelled. He slammed his phone onto the kitchen counter, startling Isabella.

With a lot of force, more power than the average human, he reached down and backhanded his daughter. She flew back a few feet, hitting her head against a cabinet. The young girl started to cry, blood streaming down her face. Simon stormed out of the kitchen, ignoring her cries.

"Anthony!" he barked. His son, Isabella's twin brother, jumped from the couch and turned to 

face his father. Fear was etched onto his face.

"Y-yes, D-ad?" Anthony asked, and then quickly added, "Sir?"

"Go take care of your d sister. She had another accident," Simon said, his voice betraying no emotion.

"Ok, sir." Anthony dashed to the kitchen to tend to his twin. He heard his sister sniffling and touched her head.

"You ok, Bella?" he asked, his brown eyes filled with concern. She shook her head, slowly as if she were unable to move it.

"Where does it hurt?"

"I want, Mommy!" she wailed.

"Mommy's working at the hospital."

"But I want Mommy!"

"What's going on?" someone inquired.

That someone was Jasmine Swan, Anthony and Bella's older sister. She was seven-years-old with long blonde hair and big black eyes. She looked a lot like her mother, while Bella and Anthony looked like their father with their brown hair and brown eyes. Jasmine took one glance at Bella and ran to snatch Simon's phone from off the counter. She dialed a number and then waited impatiently for someone to answer. Eventually, Rebecca (their mother) answered, asking what was wrong. Jasmine explained and Rebecca said she would be there as soon as possible.

While they waited, Jasmine put a cloth up to Bella's head, hoping to stop the blood flow. Anthony sat with his twin, his arm around her trying to comfort her. Suddenly, Rebecca appeared in the doorway. Her black eyes were tired, and her gorgeous blonde hair tied back in a messy bun. Her doctor's white coat had blood stains on it. She knelt down next to her injured daughter. She did not ask what had happened, seeming to know already. She gave Bella some stitches in her forehead, and then told her to go rest.

Anthony followed his twin up the stairs to their room. Jasmine stayed with her mother. She watched Rebecca put away her things and stand to go back to the hospital.

"How can you stand it?" Jasmine asked, abruptly.

"Stand what?"

"The bloodlust," Jasmine said.

"Years and years of practice, my darling," Rebecca responded, her voice betraying her age. "It does get easier. But it never really goes away."

"Do you think I will ever be like you? Completely?"

"A vampire, my dear? Yes, perhaps. When you are older." And with those parting words, Rebecca stepped back and vanished.

_Author's Note_

_Hey! I hoped you like the first chapter of my new story. This story doesn't have anything to do with my first fanfic: Death is Eternal. _

_If any of you have a good suggestion for a new summary I would appreciate it. I'm really bad at them. _

_Please, please review!_

_With love,_

_Carlisle's Girl :)_


	2. Mistakes

_Escape the Darkness_

Chapter Two

Mistakes

_Eleven Years Later…_

Bella's POV

It has been going on for some time now. The abuse, I mean. I had learned at a young age to avoid Simon, my father as much as possible. We live in a huge house in a highly populated area of Phoenix, so it was not hard to find somewhere to hide. Often, I did not come home from school until after I knew he had left for the bar. Although I had Anthony to protect me, it never really helped, Simon would always find me. That is the way it has always been, and always will be.

My mother, Rebecca is gone at work a lot. She is an oncologist at the Phoenix Hospital, and is almost never home. Since she is a vampire, Rebecca does not need to sleep, so the only time I see her, was when she came to check on me at school. Most of the time, I could tell she was trying to avoid Simon, who had hit her on occasion. Being a male vampire, Simon was able to overpower my mom. When I asked her why she had not divorced him, she had told me that all I would do is anger him. Eternity is a long time to deal with a maddened ex-husband vampire.

I was walking to school with Anthony, thinking of all this Anthony strolled close to me, not wanting me to get too far ahead of him. His blue eyes glanced around lightning fast, scoping out the area for any trouble. I gripped my backpack tightly, ready to run if we needed to. I saw the school in the distance, and I began to pick up my pace, my long brown hair flowing behind me.

"Do you think Jasmine will show up today?" I asked Anthony. My older sister, who was now a senior, rarely came to school anymore.

"I doubt it. She's probably out smoking and trying to find cheap meth with her friends," he said, unemotionally.

I sighed and reached out to mess up my worried twin's brown hair.

"I wouldn't worry too much. She's part vampire," Bella said, "We don't even know if smoking or drugs or drinking hurts us."

"But what if it does?" Anthony snapped, "I'm not about to gamble with my life like my idiotic sister."

"And that's why, you're the smart twin," I acknowledged, grinning, "I'm sure Jasmine will grow out of it. It happens to a lot of seniors…they get excited about the end of high school and do stupid things they weren't brave enough to do years before."

"I hate the fact you're giving her the benefit of the doubt so to speak," he replied, "but I for one, don't care what she does. If she gets herself killed, well…."

He did not finish his sentence, since we had arrived at Phoenix High School. The front of the school was crowded with flirting cheerleaders, stuck-up jocks, and the rest of the student population. I linked my arm with Anthony's and he pushed through the people and up the stairs. We had just enough time to go to our lockers, get our books, and head to algebra. Both of us had the same class schedule, so we never were separated.

We sat down at our desks in the back, and I looked out the windows of the classroom to see if I could spot Jasmine. I barely made out a few of her friends…but no Jasmine. I knew her best friend; Emily was in this class, so I waited for her. Emily was a nice girl and was always friendly to me, unlike the rest of the crowd Jasmine hung out with.

When Emily walked in, I waved and she came over to me. She brushed back her long black hair and smiled sweetly at me and Anthony.

"Hey, what's up?" she inquired, sitting down in front of me.

"The ceiling," Anthony answered, dryly.

We both ignored him.

"Do you know where Jasmine is?" I asked.

"The last time we talked was last night like at….oh I think it was 8:00pm and she was heading over to hang with her boyfriend, Chad…that's all I know."

"Oh," I responded, feeling relief. At least she was not off doing drugs or trying to sneak into bars. Although I did not like Chad, he was better than some of the other guys, Jasmine could date.

The school day passed uneventfully, and by the end of it, Anthony and I were sitting on the steps of the school. We did not have anywhere to go and we were certainly not going back to see Simon. So we proceeded to just sit there. After a while we started to do our homework. The hours passed slowly and finally it was six o'clock. We figured that Simon would be getting an early start on heading to wherever he goes, and we started our long walk home. A grand total of five miles…

We had been walking for about twenty minutes when Anthony finally spoke.

"Did you bring your gun to school?" he asked abruptly.

Startled, I check my side to find my gun, but it was not there. Mistake number one. I even went through my backpack. I had begun to carry a gun when I was thirteen, less than two years ago. Anthony had taught me how to use it. I had never fired it, but I had threatened it on people. Before and after school we have to go through a rougher part of Phoenix. On more than one occasion I had been ambushed or attacked. This is one of many reasons Anthony and I were never apart.

"What about a knife?"

I shook my head.

"Great, neither o f us have anything to defend ourselves with," Anthony laughed without humor. Mistake number two.

"I wouldn't say that too loudly, Anthony," I chastised, suddenly feeling very anxious.

"Why not? There's no one here!"

I felt like someone was watching me, so I turned to look. This was our third mistake.

All of the sudden, something hit me hard and I tumbled face first into the cement. I let out a muffled scream, tasting my blood in my mouth. Someone kicked me in the ribs and I rolled over. The sky was darkening so I was having a hard time seeing anything, even with my vampire genes. I tried to call out to my twin, but another blow came to my face, looking back I think it was a boot that connected with my head. Then again all I remembered from that night was the pain.

A few minutes passed and no more blows came. I was lying flat on my back and I tilted my head to see where Anthony was. He was a few feet away from me, just getting to his feet. He walked slowly towards me.

"What happened?" I asked. I'm not sure if the sentence came out in English or not.

"We were attacked," Anthony said grimly. "They took our backpacks. Not that there's anything in them except school work."

"Help me up," I told him.

I got to my feet.

"How do I look?"I asked.

"Like a tractor ran over your face going full speed."

"Thanks."

"Anytime," he said. "But really, I think they broke your nose, and you've lost some teeth."

"Brilliant."

"I don't know about everything else. There's a lot of blood…can you still walk home?"

"Yeah I guess…..but could you try and call Jasmine and ask her to pick us up?"

He nodded, and typed in the number on his cellphone. I did not expect Jasmine to pick up.

"Hey Jasmine," Anthony said into the phone.

Well I've been wrong before.

"Can you pick us up?"

Apparently she could because Anthony started rattling off directions. After hanging up, we sat back down on the pavement. I think we both knew that no one else would attack us. We were already looking like we have been through war. It was not long before Jasmine's black mustang pulled up to the curb. I opened the passenger door and got in. Anthony climbed into the back.

Wearing dark black sunglasses to cover up her probably very red eyes was my sister Jasmine. Her wavy blonde hair was draped loosely over her strong shoulders. She had on a black leather jacket which did not really fit the Phoenix weather but whatever.

"How was your night?" Anthony asked her, somewhat sarcastically.

"Fantastic, how was yours, squirt?" Jasmine snapped.

"Boring compared to yours."

She did not respond to that one, and continued to speed up the car. I leaned back on the comfy chairs and closed my eyes, wanting to be home for once. My nose was throbbing painfully and I was pretty sure I would have two black eyes and a lot of bruises. How was I supposed to explain this one to Simon? My only choice was to avoid him as much as possible. As if I weren't doing that already. But if he took one look at me….well let's just say I would be adding more bruises to my injury collection.

It took less time to get to the house than it would have if we walked. I got out of the car and headed towards the front door. I could hear Jasmine and Anthony starting yet another fight. I tuned them out and opened the door.

I went straight for the kitchen, suddenly very ravenous. I was just getting into the cabinet for some bread, when a loud and very familiar voice called:

"What the h happened to you?"

Crap.

End of Chapter Two

_Please don't kill me for leaving a cliffy. :)_

_Thanks for all the wonderful reviews, and I know this was a long chapter without a lot of stuff happening. But I had to introduce some important characters and talk about Jasmine. She plays a major role in this story. To answer your questions: yes Edward will be a vampire in this story. I personally dislike all human stories (no offense intended to anyone). _

_Review!!_

_With lots of love,_

_Carlisle's Girl _


End file.
